Fascinante
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: "Ya saben lo que dicen. Lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación"   SebasCiel Lemmon :D Pasen y lean!


**Hola! Bueno es es segundo fanfic de Kuroshitsuji que subo a esta pagina. Ya lo he subido a Amor Yaoi bajo es seudonimo _kisuki _asi que si lo encuentran ¡es mio! No me robe o algo por el estilo xD.  
>Este fanfic esta dedicado a tods quienes comentaron el primer fic que subi de Kuroshitsuji y tambien a las que lo pusieron de favorito y los alertas o como se llamen xD <em>¡GRACIAS!<em>**

**El nombre de este fanfic esta inspirado en la cancion con el mismo nombre " _fascinante" _de la _awesome_ banda PXNDX. **

**Espero disfruten.**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

El sol se estaba colando por las ventanas, ya era hora de levantarse. Últimamente solía estar despierto antes de la hora programada.

No quería admitirlo pero la pelea que tuvo con su mayordomo, Sebastián, había sido en verdad algo grave y decisivo. "_fui un idiota",_ repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—Bocchan ¿ya ha despertado? —escucho decir a la distancia.

Sebastián… "_Sebastián"._

—Sí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mayordomo le había despojado de su cobija y pijama. Ahora se hallaba literalmente desnudo. El carmín se apodero rápidamente de sus mejillas

— ¿P-pero que has hecho? —logro decir Ciel en su aturdimiento.

El mayordomo lo miro con esos ojos suyos, fríos y ardientes. Sonrió de medio lado y con una muy bella inclinación respondió:

—Joven amo, es hora del baño.

—Eso lo sé. ¿Por qué me has quitado mi pijama?

— ¿Acaso usted desea bañarse con la ropa puesta? —contraatacó Sebastián.

—No seas idiota —su temperamento era muy inestable—. Te lo ordeno, dime tus verdaderas intenciones.

Mientras uno de sus bellos ojos azules estaba al descubierto, el otro en cambio, estaba cubierto parcialmente por su lacio cabello, ocultando el sello del contrato maldito.

Sebastián se limito a mirarlo con aire condescendiente.

—Mis verdaderas intenciones… —acallo un momento— Mis intenciones son, en verdad sencillas. En realidad solamente es una intención.

—Dímela, ¡te lo _ordeno_!

—_Deseo poseerlo._

Su voz fue seductora y a la vez aterradora. Un escalofrió le recorrió su frágil cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

— ¿Se quedo sin palabras, Joven amo? —pregunto arrogante el mayordomo.

Ciel trato saliva y se envaró. ¡No señor! El no se dejaría asustar tan fácilmente. Por muy demonio que pudiera ser, no había razón para temer. Ese ser sobrenatural no podía hacerle daño aunque quisiera. Había un contrato de por medio.

—Sebastián… ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada, mi señor. Usted me ordeno decirle mi intención, y esa es. QUIERO TENERLO EN MIS BRAZOS.

Ciel acallo. Temía ahora por su vida. Y para rematar todavía andaba desnudo.

—Yo se que usted desea que lo posea, Bocchan. Puedo _oler_ su excitación.

—Te equivocas —replico débilmente Ciel—, yo solo quiero bañarme.

Sin nada más que decir bajo de su cama y pasando al lado de Sebastián, se dirigió a la habitación de baño.

Sebastián rio para sus adentros. No cabía duda, ese niñito precoz era verdaderamente interesante. Lo haría tratar sus palabras de orgullo y petulancia. Haría que el mismo le pidiera ser suyo, que le _ordenara_ hacerle el amor.

— ¡Sebastián! —escucho su nombre. "_el deber llama"._

Se dirigió velozmente al baño y lo vio ahí, con su bella figura al descubierto, sus orbes color cobalto mirándolo con exasperación y su agraciada faz coloreada de un rojo precioso.

— ¿Qué miras? — pregunto con cohibición.

—Solo aprecio el panorama, Bocchan.

Ciel se sonrojo aun más.

—Limítate a bañarme.

El mayordomo asintió. Se acerco ágilmente a Ciel y lo levanto en vilo, Ciel jadeo del susto. Rápidamente preparó el baño y lo sumergió en la tibia agua. Sus manos se ocuparon de la espalda del joven, enjabonaba y tallaba. Estas se dirigieron peligrosamente al pecho de Ciel, acariciaba sutilmente el bello cuerpo y aunque quería devorarlo ya, quería verlo sufrir.

Ciel no hallaba razón a tal semejante _intención,_ ¿poseerlo? No. Imposible. Las pálidas manos de su mayordomo le acariciaban, lo sabia. Sonrió para sus adentros. Un rayo lo atravesó dejándolo rígido y sin aliento. ¡Le estaba tocando_ allí! ¡NO!_ Un gemido amenazaba salir de su pequeña boca.

"_no-o me toques…!"_ susurraba su mente, en algún rincón. Le gustaba y ¡mucho! La sensación era única.

—Mmmhh…

Un buen comienzo, sonó bajo y reprimido, pero eso no le quitaba la dulzura y sensualidad. Decidió forzar la cordura del Conde y acaricio mucho más rápido. Sentía como el joven se estremecía bajo su mano. "_humanos…" _pensó con aprensión.

Sin más, la otra mano se dirigió a la entrada del chiquillo, untada de jabón empezó a tantear tan angosto agujero. Ciel reprochó. Se revolvió entre ese tormento de excitación y dolor, lo miro asesinamente. Sebastián se limito a sonreírle y lo penetro parcialmente con tres dedos.

Dolor.

Palabra perfecta para lo que sentía. Grito y se retorció de manera salvaje ante la intromisión perversa del mayordomo.

—Quédese quieto Joven amo, le dolerá más.

No protestó. Se maldijo porque sabía que él tenía la razón.

Esos dedos se movían dentro de él y se sentía extraño. Algo empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo; una sensación cálida y deliciosa. _Lo estaba disfrutando,_ y vaya que si. Quería mas, eso era.

Sebastián acariciaba lascivamente el miembro del chico. Subía y bajaba con mucha armonía y ritmo. Escuchaba jadear al pequeño y eso lo hacia sonreír de manera inconsciente.

—Quiero más —ordenó Ciel.

Ahora su sonrisa se expandió con toda conciencia en su exquisito rostro.

—_Yes, my lord._

"_Hacérselo en el baño no seria educado y cómodo", _pensó con desenvoltura el demonio. "_Bien, lo llevare a la habitación"_. Sin mas, saco sus dedos del interior del pequeño y lo alzo llevándolo con rapidez a la cama del amo.

Ciel se sentía inmensamente agradecido que lo haya sacado de ese lugar, hacerlo ahí seria realmente incomodo. Sintió como su cuerpo revotaba en el suave colchón de plumas [¿los colchones de que son hechos? xD], se dejo ir por tan magnifica suavidad.

— ¿Dejara que vea su expresión? —Ciel abrió sus ojos y encontró los rubíes del otro muy cerca suyo. Lo estaba hipnotizando, enredando…

Ciel asintió, y sin nada más que discutir se reanudó el juego.

La lengua del demonio era experta, suave y venenosa. Cada parte de piel que tocaba, Ciel se sentía a morir; esa lengua jugaba perversamente, subía y bajaba por el abdomen del chico. Dicha lengua encontró dos hermosos botones rosas, que ascendían y descendían rápidamente sin ningún control. Atrapo tan bellos dulces y se dispuso a lamerlos. El Conde gemía sin pudor.

Ciel deliraba de placer, si solo eso lo hacia jadear descontroladamente, que pasaría cuando Sebastián metiera… No, pensarlo solo lo haría sufrir más. Decidió relajarse y aprovechar ese momento efímero de gozo. Aquella lengua bajaba sin pena; sus pequeñas manos se enredaron en aquel azabache cabello que olía a rosas.

—Ahhhnn… Noo…

Ahora ni se acordaba del porque de la pelea. Había sido una discusión tan estúpida y sin razón…

—Concéntrese, Joven amo.

Su boca dejo el pequeño ombligo y se dirigió a esa parte que exigía atención urgente. Lamio sin preocupación y deleitándose un poco, pudo saborear la esencia de su amo.

—Ahora disfrutare yo.

Su voz era ronca y masculina. Se estremeció del calor que sentía. "_ahora disfrutaremos ambos"_ pensó con toda la malicia posible.

El traje de mayordomo había desaparecido. Su cuerpo era toda una obra de arte. Ciel inconscientemente paso su lengua por los labios y eso excito aun más al mayor.

Metió dos dedos a su boca y los pasó de una vez al agujerito del chico, reprocho, como no. Una vez ya listo, lo cogió por la cintura y en un acto de amor salvaje lo beso y lo penetro a la vez.

Pasión.

Los dos sentían eso. Querían devorarse el uno a otro cada vez que se veían. Cada roce, cada palabra, cada mirada asesina por parte de Ciel a Sebastián era todo lo que le confirmaba a ambos que se quieran.

Los movimientos eran certeros y eso les daba placer. Tocaban un pedazo del cielo en cada fricción de sus cuerpos, o bueno, Ciel tocaba un pedazo del cielo si es que eso le era posible para cualquiera de ellos dos.

Sebastián mordía con dulzura el cuello de Ciel, un acto de posesión y amor. Si el sello del contrato no dejaba en claro que Ciel le pertenecía, esto definitivamente lo haría.

—Eres mío, Ciel Phantomhive.

Ahora se acordaba de la discusión. Alois Trancy. Era el, el causante de todo esto.

—Si.

Las estocadas eran mas profundas a cada segundo que pasaba, los dos jadeaban sin ningún problema.

Ciel llego primero a la cúspide del placer absoluto. Su voz fue una nota de total satisfacción. Por segunda vez su semilla fue expulsada y ahora cubría de forma obscena el vientre bajo de su mayordomo.

Sebastián un minuto después lo siguió con un pequeño pero profundo gemido que retumbo en la mente de Ciel quedándose allí, grabado para futuras sesiones.

"_Alois Trancy" _pensaron a la vez sin proponerlo. Uno con despreció y otro con intriga.

**2.**

—Te amo, Ciel —murmuro un rato después, cuando ya había salido del interior de su joven amo.

—Tu no tienes sentimientos ¿recuerdas? —refutó con aparente frialdad, escondiendo la felicidad tan grande que le producía escuchar esas dos simples y cursis palabras.

El mayor se limito a sonreír de manera cálida y condescendiente.

Sin más desapareció de aquella habitación dejando a un muy satisfecho chico entrado en la adolescencia.

_-Inicio Flash back-_

—_No le permito que se encuentre con ese chico._

_El tono de voz no cuadraba en aquella discusión. ¿Quién era él para mandarle?_

—_Lo haré. Aceptaré su invitación a tomar té y es punto final._

_El mayordomo le dirigió, por vez primera una mirada cargada de ira asesina. Se giro en su posición y salió del despacho golpeando la puerta injustificadamente._

_Ciel rechinó los dientes con indignación y se dejo caer con pereza a su cómodo asiento._

—_Eres un idiota, Sebastián._

-_Fin Flash Back-_

—Creo en tus palabras de amor -murmuro para si mismo de forma dulce.

Quien lo diría, hasta una discusión lo ponía en ese dilema físico y sentimental. Quizás discutiría mas seguido… Ya saben, dicen que lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les parecio? Bueno espero les haya gustado! <strong>

**Cualquier comentario es recibido (eso significa que !por favor comenten! xD).**

**Proximamente estare subiendo otro fic, cuan mas coments tenga mas rapido lo subire xD**

**Gracias por leerlo de antemano.**

**Ahi se ven. P E A C E **


End file.
